Talk:Gnarly Argle Ska
__TOC__ How the wiki is deleted It's amazing on how the GAS wiki is deleted on more than it's added on, people who hate the information on here think they can just delete the things they hate. Isn't this interesting? Stevenwolfehz (talk) 12:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I am subscribed to this page, strangely enough. It notifies me of changes made. It doesn't take me long to correct the idiots that delete the GAS wiki, should it be deleted. Cylomar (talk) 20:06, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Cylomar Narrowing down who's doing it. So far, it's limited to the LA area. Specifically, from an LA school. I've got more information, but I'm saving that for the time being... Cylomar (talk) 19:35, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Cylomar I demand you I demand u to put me on the regulars list, ive been a regular for very long and the room is full of people who like me. i put myself on the wiki earlied, but it unfortunately got deleted. i want u to put me on the list or else im going to do it mysefl. urs truly, Rolby Johannus Marie van Khagan. I don't know you, go away. Stevenwolfehz (talk) 18:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Anyone can edit the wikia Technically everyone can edit the wikia. You dont control this wikia Steven, everyone can edit what they want, everything doesnt have to be your way, just saying. (Gnarly Argle Ska wiki editor) Oh THIS AGAIN. stop complaining about it, I know I don't control this wikia, but I'm really the only one that cares about editing currently, we don't who the hell you are, and that's why I say MAKE A WIKI ACCOUNT so much, don't you ever listen? BTW, I'll put you on the list right away Rolby, I read your name too fast XD Stevenwolfehz (talk) 20:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey idiot, I am not Rolby, the 1st message was rolby, the last 2 messages was not, and I care about it too and I been editting it regularly after u been kinda messing up, the wiki should be in 3rd person, not 1st person. (Gnarly Argle Ska wiki editor) YEAH YEAH YEAH, but who the hell are you? Stevenwolfehz (talk) 21:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Racing was back on today and said she would be on more so I added her back. GnarlyArgleSka (talk) 03:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Rolby Steven, Rolby is just a guy that is hated by the people in out chat, he tries to change the chat, we all tell him, that our chat is great the way it is but he never listens, he tries to type a lie on this Wiki about him being all great and good and all popular, Steven :/ haven't you ever heard people being pissed off by Rolby? 17:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Nibby-chan/Aiste c: I never heard anyone even talk----- Oh..... Well..... =-= I didn't know how hated he was Nibby-chan, and he asked so I put him on, I hardly even know him... Well I'm not on that much. Stevenwolfehz (talk) 03:14, October 18, 2012 (UTC) i, rolby khagan, have stopped being mean and i want to be put on the wiki once again. ty. Rolby Khagan (talk) 15:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Gnarly Argle Ska Hey residents and wiki editors of Gnarly Argle Ska. if anyone has any concerns about the edits and wants something changed and cant do it, let me know, leave me a message on my wiki talk page, and I will fix everything up for you. Thanks, urs truly. GnarlyArgleSka (talk) 22:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Who would think the room would come alive and try to help us all. XD Stevenwolfehz (talk) 03:12, October 18, 2012 (UTC) G.A.S Updated Regular list finished The G.A.S regular list is fully finished, if you feel like you should be on it, well you shouldn't right now. Unless the user in question has been here long enough that the majority of the room thinks that he/she deserves to be on here, the wiki will not be edited... Well at least the regular list. So, if you're not on there now you aren't a "regular", don't worry about it, being a regular doesn't mean much. Stevenwolfehz (talk) 04:41, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I may add some regs in tomorrow, there are a few regs you forgot, but don't worry, I will add them all. GnarlyArgleSka (talk) 05:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'd like to help contribute to the wiki, you're doing great but there are a few things I think you should add, along with the people on the regulars list whose descriptions I think are off. Thanks. 02:40, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Gnarly Argle Ska... ... Is NOT going to be deleted. That is all. Cylomar (talk) 22:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Cylomar Why? When I took over the room, the overall health was in the negatives. As defined in my report: "0-100 means that the room has low activity and/or some spam troubles, and less than 0 means the room is active but troubled." We're again pushing out of the positive double digits into the triples. (It took a slight dip.) On my report, 100 isn't the highest a room can get. Nor is 300. As such, it's no longer 'screwed' but prospering and thought it would be nice to reflect that. Cylomar (talk) 23:30, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Cylomar : Hey I'm coming back during summer, but I won't be a Gnarly reg anymore. And gnarly if you want you can make an "ex regs" page, idc, just as long as it shuts you up. :p Oh wow This wikia is a bunch of crap now, besides Cylo's parts I suppose 02:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC)